


月光如你

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: *一夜情pwp *无能文笔预警





	月光如你

**Author's Note:**

> -大考前三个月 写文积好运

城市褪下了所有的喧嚣繁华，换上一袭黑色的晚礼服，却独剩一颗安静内敛的月亮，高雅的悬挂于天。

忒修斯总是喜好在凌晨时分出门。对他而言，没有什么比静谧的深夜更让他着迷。

他有如往常般漫无目的走过街道，手上刁着惯用牌子的长烟，不时抬手吸取烟草的气息，不时用食指弹走垂钓在顶端的烟灰。

忽地间，他停下了脚步。在月光照耀下，他看见一位男孩独自伫立在马路旁。若不是他也同样和自己刁着一只烟，忒修斯可能真的以为他是月神降临了。

忒修斯上前想友好的关切一下这位男孩，却在和对方对上眼后失了话语。现在他可以确定男孩是月神了。若不是，肯定也是失足的天使。

男孩疑惑的微微歪头看着他，他的雀斑在月光的照射下像金箔一样，闪闪发光。而他的眸色有如一潭最清澈的湖水，让忒修斯的心跟着荡漾不已。

「怎么了吗，先生？」男孩开口，动听的嗓音萦绕在忒修斯的耳际边回荡。那声音低沉，却又参杂着一分稚嫩。

男孩见忒修斯一发不语，轻拍了他的肩膀，忒修斯似触电般抖了肩，而男孩也被他的反应吓到，稍稍后退了一些。忒修斯回过神来，随即又上前一步「你怎么这么晚还独自一人在外？」他提出他的疑问，男孩随即回答出来「那您呢？」

忒修斯有些慌张，胡乱的回答道「我很享受这深夜的时分。」他想赏自己一巴掌，这回答烂透了。但男孩却不觉得，反而对此赞同「可不是吗？」

「众人皆安然入眠，而你我却独自徘徊在这了无声息的夜晚。两个破碎的灵魂在月光的凑合下彼此相遇，这是巧合吗？」男孩转头看着他道出了最后一句，忒修斯一下就陷进去了。

忒修斯无法忆起太多当时的情境，那一切都太过于虚幻，太像，一场梦——令他难舍难分。

他跩着男孩纤细的手臂在大街上奔跑，空无一人的街道成了他们的舞台。他们放声呐喊，高歌，最后相吻。他们微微拉开距离，用鼻尖磨蹭着对方，分享着彼此的鼻息。男孩笑了出来，天真的模样让忒修斯看愣了眼。

他带着男孩回到了住所，将他抵在门上湿吻。接着搂上男孩的臀部，单手抱起了他，男孩随之惊呼，慌乱的用手撑在忒修斯肩上，以免自己坠落。

忒修斯将男孩放置床上，细心的替他解扣，像对待最珍贵的宝物一样。对他自己可就随便多了，他局促得随意扯开自己的扣子，动作让男孩轻笑出声。

忒修斯抚上男孩的脸颊，用手指轻碰那些点点的雀斑。脸上的搔痒感忍不住让男孩扭了扭身子，也提醒了忒修斯要办正事。

他从柜子里取出已经好一段时间没使用过的润滑，将其悬空摆置水平，让润滑滴落在男孩的后穴。冰凉感让男孩不免打了个哆嗦。

忒修斯用手指抵上男孩的后穴，慢慢向内推进「嗯⋯」男孩难耐地哼了一声，忒修斯并没多放在心上，仍不依不饶的向前。

生怕男孩受疼，忒修斯一直扩张到了三指才退出来，脱下自己的内裤。忒修斯的阴茎早已巍巍站起，男孩撑起身子，用节骨分明的手包覆着它。

忒修斯不太确定自己受不受的了这个。男孩在他的想像中太高洁了，甚至他都为刚刚的扩张带有些惭愧。

男孩用薄唇轻吻了前头。忒修斯愿赌五百美元，他现在一定硬的不像话。男孩张了一小口，将忒修斯的阴茎送了进去。

可碍于忒修斯的尺寸，不论男孩再怎么努力，终究也只能塞入半截。来回了几回，忒修斯将自己从男孩口中退了出来，他可不想泄他一嘴。那有些丢人，他想。

经过刚刚的扩张，忒修斯轻易地进入了男孩的深处，甬道的软肉上前包覆着他，令他不经长叹一声。

「啊⋯」男孩有些不适应忒修斯的尺寸，被疼的逼出了眼泪。男孩的瞳孔在月光下看着翠绿，实际上那要偏灰一点。灰绿色，多么古怪的组合。像他本人一样，奇特，却又引人注目。

忒修斯开始了抽插，比起原先的疼痛，快感也逐渐攀升。男孩开始从着忒修斯的频率摇摆，将自己沉浸在这场欢愉中。

忒修斯让男孩跪趴着，自己则从后方进入，他一手抓着男孩的手腕，另一手扶住他的腰肢，下身的动作一刻也没停过。

「嗯啊，我⋯要了⋯⋯」男孩有些感到害躁，音量不自觉放低，而忒修斯还是捕捉到了。

他将男孩转向自己，猛地往里捅了几回「呜，」男孩不断发出似兽类的呜咽，忒修斯对此很满意。

他将男孩抱了个满怀，和他一同释放了自己。忒修斯抚上男孩已经疲惫熟睡的脸颊，轻吻上了他的鼻尖，再次抱起男孩，走向了浴室。

隔天，忒修斯醒来发现身旁空无一人，只单留下了一封信

亲爱的忒修斯：

一轮模糊的明月，向我们猛掷答案，  
我们被击碎分散，又重新在分散中结合。

谢谢你，我度过了一个很美好的夜晚。

署名 N.

 

-信上的詩篇來自《露水》


End file.
